


Few days of life (Mystrade)

by Fox_Thom



Series: Few days of life [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько переводённых с тамблера историй о жизни Грега и Майкрофта</p><p>Альтернативная выкладка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1014149</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Few days of life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29006) by Fox Thom. 



> Ссылка на оригинал: http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com/post/55637706460/unrequited-love

\- Всё хорошо, приятель? - весело спросил Грэг, подскакивая к нему в коридоре.  
  
Приятель... Майкрофту захотелось взвыть. Вместо этого он выдал самую дружелюбную улыбку, на которую был способен:  
  
\- Очень хорошо, спасибо, Грэг, - Холмс попытался игнорировать то, что волосы парня были взъерошены в такой манере, которую он находил ужасно привлекательной.   
  
Коридор кишел учениками, готовившимися уйти, и они вынуждены были идти очень близко друг от друга, пока добирались до дверей.  
  
На улице было необычайно жарко, солнце неумолимо палило на асфальтовое море. Выносить Лондон в такую погоду просто невозможно. Он казался потным, грязным и удушающим. Грэгори расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, и Майкрофт покарал себя за то, что влюбился в натурала. Это было смехотворно, подумал он, пока они проходили мимо школьных ворот и дальше по улице.  
  
Грэг с таким энтузиазмом о чем-то болтал, дотрагиваясь до Майкрофта, пока говорил. Казалось, что парень просто не может оставить руки при себе: они опускались на плечи Майкрофта, его спину и руки. Дешевый бальзам после бритья никогда не пах так сладко, и Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что стремится продлить прикосновение, отчаянно желая большего.  
  
\- Тебе не кажется? - заключил Грэгори, с надеждой.  
\- Да, - просто согласился Майкрофт. Конечно, он не знал, с чем соглашается.   
  
Зафиксировав взгляд на лице Грегори, он запнулся о камень на пешеходной дорожке, слегка спотыкаясь, но старясь сохранить позу. Щеки его горели, он удлинил шаг, пытаясь идти рядом с высоким парнем.   
  
Юноша поймал себя на желании пригласить Грегори домой на чашку чая, когда они подошли к его дому. Это было соблазнительная идея, хотя Майкрофт не был уверен, что сможет себя контролировать, если они останутся одни в комнате. Его взгляд спустился на расстегнутую рубашку, и он утонул в фантазиях о том, как он поцелует его у кухонной стойки. Он представил, как Грэгори раздевает его, толкает к холодильнику, прижимается. Это было бы горячо и бешено, так, как бы ни пожелал Майкрофт. Он облизнул губы, едва осознавая, как его ноги несут его по тротуару.   
  
\- Это правильно, правда? - спросил его Грэгори, продолжая односторонний разговор.  
\- Угуу - уклончиво пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
Грэгори остановился и посмотрел на него серьезно, склонив голову на бок. Он поднял бровь:  
  
\- Так ты считаешь, что я должен порвать с ней?  
  
Рот Майкрофта приоткрылся, глаза расширились с радостным восторгом. Фейерверки взорвались в его мозгу, и неуместная улыбка вздернула уголки его рта. Он пожал плечами и кивнул, добавляя задумчивое выражение лица.   
  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Я думаю, что должен.


	2. Rose Tinted Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: LizzieCarlton  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com/post/55024619727/rose-tinted-glasses

Грэг проснулся от шороха простыней, когда другой мужчина на его кровати потянулся, зевая. Приоткрывшему глаза Лестрейду открылся прекрасный вид на обнаженный торс Майкрофта, чья бледная кожа была покрыта веснушками. Веснушками, которые он целовал прошедшей ночью.   
  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Майкрофт, мягко толкая его.  
  
Открыв глаза полностью, Грэг облизал губы. Вид правда был великолепный. Майкрофт читал старый журнал, который выудил из-под кровати, прислонившись спиной к подушке и нацепив на кончик носа очки.   
  
\- Привет, - сказал Грэг, усаживаясь поудобнее. Он впитывал этот образ своего любовника, взъерошенного после сна, с растрепанными волосами и затуманенным взглядом. Он сдернул одеяло, накрывавшее их, открывая обнаженное тело Майкрофта. Мужчина никак не отреагировал, а лишь приподнял бровь, когда Грег сунул голову под простыню, чтобы лучше видеть.   
  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты в очках, - искренне заявил Грэг.  
  
Майкрофт слегка покраснел, придвигая очки ближе к переносице:  
  
\- Я не взял линзы. Не ожидал, что  _это,_ \- он неловко провел рукой между ними, - случится так быстро.  
\- Нет... - Грэг попытался подавить улыбку. - Секс на первом свидании. Я счастливчик.  
  
Закатив глаза, Майкрофт отложил журнал. Он изогнулся вниз под простыни и прижался к Грэгу, рассыпая поцелуи по его груди.   
  
Грэг скользнул рукой вниз, нежно поглаживая бедро мужчины. Он застонал, когда Майкрофт начал подниматься вверх по шее, посасывая ее. Мужчина достиг подбородка и нежно укусил.  
  
\- Ты  _очень_ удачливый, - прошептал Майкрофт.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Грэг потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Их губы столкнулись на секунду, перед тем как Майкрофт отстранился, чтобы снять очки.  
  
\- Нет, - схватил его за запястье Грэг. - Оставь их.  
  
  
 **___**  
Очки Майкрофта http://cs317927.vk.me/v317927966/654d/j6lr6ykuFcM.jpg


	3. Middle of a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: LizzieCarlton  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com/post/54778398262/middle-of-a-storm  
> Для настроения http://www.rainymood.com/ /от беты/

Майкрофт считал, что его отношения с инспектором Лестрадом достигли стадии, на которой их можно назвать дружескими. Но он ни в коем случае не был готов к такому. Они сидели на диване Грэга, вглядываясь в кромешную темноту, пока буря бушевала за окном. Свет моргнул еще раз, освещая красивое лицо его друга, перед тем как с треском выключиться, оставляя их без электричества в грозу.  
  
\- Так, - начал медленно Грэг. - Прости за это... - и после долгой паузы добавил: - У меня совсем нет свечей.  
\- У меня тоже, - глупо отозвался Майкрофт. Конечно у него не было свечей. Откуда они у него могли взяться?  
  
Грэгори рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Я думаю, что нам стоит ее переждать.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, все еще напряженно сидя на краю своего места. Комната была покрыта тенями и, глядя украдкой, он мог видеть только часть своего друга. Раздался внезапный рокот грома, и Майкрофт вздрогнул, подсаживаясь ближе к Грэгу.   
  
\- Все хорошо? - спокойно спросил тот, кладя руку на плечи Майкрофта.  
  
Неспособный ответить Майкрофт пробормотал что-то бессмысленное. Его сознание было заполнено ощущением прикосновения чужой руки на своем теле. Сняв свой пиджак ещё у двери, Майкрофт сидел в одной рубашке и жар, исходящий от кожи Грэгори, просачивался через нее, перемешиваясь с его собственным, будоража кровь. Он сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, почувствовав, как его член дернулся под тканью брюк.  
  
\- Майкрофт?   
  
Диван прогнулся под ними, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как мужчина поворачивается к нему лицом, наклоняясь ближе. Он задержал дыхание.  
  
\- Ты боишься темноты?  
\- Да, - соврал Майкрофт, не успев остановить себя. Он наклонился ближе к объекту своих желаний.  
  
Грэгори пробормотал о своей симпатии к Холмсу и стиснул его предплечья, придвигаясь еще ближе. Со счастливым вздохом, Майкрофт повернулся и уткнулся лицом в шею мужчины, глубоко вдыхая и смакуя аромат. Его сердце часто билось в груди, он скользнул рукой выше по торсу Грэгори, остановившись на плече, и нетерпеливо потер пальцами дешевую ткань пиджака.   
  
Грег легко поцеловал его в голову, пытаясь успокоить. Майкрофт не смог сдержать стона, когда осторожная рука скользнула на его бедра, потирая медленными круговыми движениями.  
  
Их дыхание стало тяжелее и утешительные, целомудренные объятия переросли в сексуальные.   
  
Его собственное тело загорелось от ощущения, Майкрофт поцеловал Грэгори в шею. Он открыл глаза в полной темноте. Тем не менее, глядя вверх, лицо другого человека было достаточно близко, чтобы его было видно. Они потихоньку приблизились, пока их носы не столкнулись и их губы остановились в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга.  
  
Молнии мерцали, освещая их силуэты, и в поспешной панике мужчины сомкнули губы в страстном поцелуе.


	4. Take Your Clothes Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: LizzieCarlton  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com/post/53872382487/take-your-clothes-off

\- Грэгори, - Майкрофт вздохнул на его плече, когда они ввалились в дверь. Мужчина был перекинут через плечо, руки обвивали его талию. - Спасибо тебе за восхитительный вечер.  
\- Все хорошо, - Грэгори пытался поддерживать Майкрофта в вертикальном положении. Ему нравилось, как руки политика исследуют его, но он не был уверен, что дать пьяному Майкрофту Холмсу себя соблазнить на первом свидании, было хорошей идеей.  
Майкрофт подался вперед, легко целуя его в шею.   
\- В кровать, - потребовал он, внезапно отстраняясь и уводя Грэга в недра квартиры.   
\- Тебе, - согласился Грэг, поддерживая мужчину, когда тот споткнулся.   
\- Нам, - соблазняюще исправил Майкрофт, открывая дверь спальни. Он пьяно улыбнулся и потянул Грэга за одежду, его руки блуждали по бедрам и груди мужчины, словно он не знал, откуда начать.   
  
Холмс простонал и опустился на колени, пьяно касаясь открытым ртом ткани брюк Грэгори.   
  
\- Майкрофт, - Грэг снова поднял его вверх и положил на шикарную белую постель.  
\- Да? - Майкрофт вздохнул, протягивая к нему руки и жестом приглашая присоединиться к нему.  
\- Ты слишком пьян, - объяснил Грэг с сожалением. Он уже пожалел о том, что не ограничил потребление вина. Тогда он мог бы забраться в постель, но пожалел бы об этом лишь на утро.   
  
Майкрофт нахмурился и сел:  
\- Я не пьян, - произнес он невнятно. - Как грубо, - Холмс гневно скрестил руки на груди. - Раздевайся.   
\- Тебе нужен сон, - Грэг уселся рядом с ним, помогая снять пиджак. Мужчина стал очень податливым в его руках и опустил голову на плечо Грэга.   
\- Мне нужен секс, - сказал он серьезно, когда Грэг бросил одежду через комнату.  
  
Лестрейд помедлил, когда очередь дошла до ремня, размышляя: «Если бы я раздел его прежде, чем уложил в кровать, то дало ли это отрезвляющий эффект?»   
  
Вожделение взяло над ним верх, и он все же вытащил ремень. Это движение оказалось ошибкой, потому что Майкрофт ответил тем же. И его рука оказалась в штанах Грэга до того, как тот смог что-то предпринять.   
  
\- Майкрофт, - охнул он, пытаясь оттолкнуть руку. - Это плохая идея.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал политик, оказываясь сверху и опрокидывая его на постель. Он наклонился и поцеловал его страстно, так, что Грегори почувствовал, как вся его решимость испаряется. - Это очень хорошая идея.


	5. Принимая На Себя Ответственность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор: LizzieCarlton  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com/post/54942003995/taking-charge

\- Что я делаю не так, Антея? - спросил Майкрофт, спрятав лицо в руках. Они покинули место преступления, и Холмс откинулся на прохладную спинку кожаного сиденья автомобиля.   
\- Было бы лучше, если вы смотрели на его лицо, - с ухмылкой ответила Антея, отложив в сторону свой BlackBerry, - а не на другое место.  
  
Майкрофт выпрямился и нахмурился:  
\- Я смотрю ему в глаза!   
\- Не так часто, как на его задницу.  
  
Захлебнувшись от возмущения, Майкрофт отвернулся: пот струился по его шее. Он не понимал, что сделал свое желание таким очевидным... неудивительно, что инспектор всегда пытался избежать разговора с ним.   
\- Наверное, мне следует извиниться? - спросил он.  
  
\- За то, что он вам нравится? - спросила Антея, все еще ухмыляясь. - Не делайте этого, - она посмотрела на него оценивающе. - Пригасите его на свидание.  
  
\- Я... - Майкрофт запнулся. - Что?  
\- Он полюбит Вас.  
\- Я ему даже не нравлюсь, - запротестовал Майкрофт.  
\- Он полюбит, - настаивала Антея, в ее голосе уже слышались нотки раздражения. Она выглянула из окна и посмотрела на часы. - Вы выгодная партия. Богатый, могущественный, в меру привлекательный.  
  
\- В меру?.. - Майкрофт вскинул бровь.  
  
\- Очень привлекательный! - Антея исправилась, закатив глаза. Она наклонилась к нему и ободряюще похлопала по плечу, придвигаясь ближе к нему на заднем сидении.  
  
\- Что ж... спасибо, - Майкрофт улыбнулся, смущение после его последней встречи с Грегом начало отступать. Он смотрел на проносящийся за окном дождливый Лондон. Пара стояла на тротуаре и целовалась под дождем. Прикрыв глаза, он стал представлять себе мокрого после дождя Грега Лестрейда. Мужская грудь: сильная, крепкая и соблазнительно виднеющаяся сквозь мокрую рубашку.  
  
Он проснулся спустя несколько минут от быстрого стрекота по клавишам телефона. Антея в своем BlackBerry. Он вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что нарушило его сон. Увидев ее, он замер. Она держала _его_ телефон, который был нагло украден из кармана его брюк.  
  
Борьба, что последовала после, возможно, была самой недостойной вещью, что делал Майкроф... не считая, конечно, Шерлока.  
  
\- Отдай, - прорычал он, практически встав на колени, чтобы отвоевать телефон из ее рук.  
  
Он был как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть слова _«Отправить... Грегори»_ светящиеся на экране.  
  
\- Антея? - начал он и его голос опустился до хриплого шепота. - Ты не сделаешь это...  
Прежде, чем он успел оценить нанесенный ущерб, телефон в его руках завибрировал. Подпрыгнув на своем месте, он открыл сообщение трясущимися руками.  
  
 _«Увидимся вечером. ;) - ГЛ»_


End file.
